horrid_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortnite
Fortnite is a game created on July 25, 2017 by two game studios: Epic Games and People Can Fly of Poland. Despite being a popular game and a current trend, Fortnite still has it's flaws, which will be explained below. NOTE: If you are a fan of Fortnite and you're not one of the rabid fans, then we respect your opinion. This page is about the flaws of Fortnite. Why it's Horrible # It's extremely unoriginal. Save the World rips off Left 4 Dead/Call of Duty: Zombies, Battle Royale rips off the Japanese movie of the same name, and Creative rips off Minecraft. # Very RNG-based. Things like the circle, your loot, and weapon spread are all based on roll-of-the-dice. # Most of all, the FANBASE. ''They can't handle opinions on the game since they all worship the game like it's their own personal god, whine and scream at people who kill them, heck, there are even lots of V-Bucks scammers, like Rainz! Some of them even do the dances in public! And to make matters worse, they have taken over '''HALF OF YOUTUBE BY NOW!!!!!! #* Speaking of which, it took over DanTDM's channel already. # Unfortunately, the hatebase is no better than the fanbase. Like them, they will bash opinions on the game. But however, unlike the fanbase, some of the haters think that Fortnite is legitimately a ripoff of PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds (PUBG), even though the game '''''was in development since 2011! # The building mechanic. Not only does it ripoff Minecraft, but it also promotes nonsense playstyles. Imagine two really skilled Fortnite players. Guess who wins? Not the one with the better shooting and aiming skills, but the one with more resources to spam. # The server tickrate. Everyone (especially the fans) seems to forget that this game runs at 20 tickrate, at it's best. This should be laughed at. # Third person. Perspective counts in not a lot, but all '''shooting games, especially PvP ones. First person puts the player into a battle of choices, careful positioning, and risk vs. reward. Third person, however, removes all of those things, since you're not inside your character, but in a invisible character that sits 10 feet above your own character. Great for spawn-campers and equally as great as a survival advantage for those who randomly get in the circle. # A f***ton of micro transactions. Need we say more? # Lack of skill. See for yourself. # To make matters worse, the creator, Epic Games, sponsors Ali-A, a clickbait Fortnite Youtuber. Imagine the Fortnite community hearing that. They woul automatically switch to PUBG, since Bluehole Games didn't sponsor or fund any clickbaiters. Epic, however, did sponsor a clickbaiter! # The dances. They're ''SUPER ''cringeworthy, especially Take the L, the Floss, and the Hype. # To make #11 worse, they even ''STOLE SOME DANCES!!! '''''Seriously that could land Epic Games into some legal trouble, but somehow they got off scot-free. # Save The World is practically a dead gamemode, since Battle Royale has surpassed it in terms of popularity. After all, Battle Royale seems to get more updates than Save The World. # While games like Minecraft are a one-time purchase, Fortnite has battle passes that you need to buy every season. What a waste of money. Redeeming Qualities # There are some people who only play the game for fun. # There are also some mature fans out there, but unfortunately, they have been overshadowed by the immature ones. # Also, despite being a terrible game, it has enough redeeming qualities to be on the Awesome Games Wiki.